


Custom Warcraft 3/WoW Race: Divine/Solar Kin Elves

by Flareburn_Fire



Category: Warcraft III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareburn_Fire/pseuds/Flareburn_Fire
Summary: Hi, i'm just moving my work to here so it'll be easier to share it. And this is my work of a Allied Race that i did on WoW Amino. This is my Custom Race that i made are called Divine/Solar Kin Elves. This was made months ago for a chsllenge of Allied Race. This post was made on 11/6/20. But the date that i input when this custom race was offically made.





	Custom Warcraft 3/WoW Race: Divine/Solar Kin Elves

Quotes:

Divine/Solar Kin Elves, Believers in the Light Naaru of the Holy Light.

"We're the protectors of the Light and shall erase the Darkness and Evil once and for all." - Divine Elves Elder

"We shall protect what's needed the most, not just our Homeland, but for the Alliance as a Whole. We'll shall bring peace to the Galaxy or the Universe." - The Elders' Daughter of Divine Elves

Race:

Night Elves, Blood Elves, and Nightbrone

Skin color:

Light Blue to pure White with a little Blue in it, Light Purplish blue, Bright Yellow, and Tan color.

Height:

Female around 5 to 5'8 and Male 5'5 to 6'

Weight:

Female around 150-190 Lb and Male around 170-240 Lb

Eye Color:

Bright Orange like the blood elves other color and Yellow, and rarely sometimes White and Nightbrone eye color if they're came from their own homeland.

Tattoos/Symbols:

Similar to the Night Elves tattoos but with holy light aura and color. Some may change to believe in the Holy Light culture. And may have the crest of the Draenei Symbol from the Lightforged Draenei.

Sides:

Neutral, but mosty on the Alliance side and very few in the Horde.

Armor/Weapon type:

They use the Light Crystal that get from the underground from the ocean feed into the ground and gave them Light Armor to protect any evil magic and mind spells. They also use Light Crystal to forged Weapons and infused with the Light Crystal on the weapon.

Classes:

Paladin, Priest, Rogue, Hunters, Shaman, Durid, Monk, Death Knight, maybe Demon Hunter, Star Warden(Custom), Lunar Hunter(Custom), Solar Knight(Custom), and Crimson Light Ranger(Custom)

Star Warden:

These Warden are like Rogues and Warden Police Patrol but they use Light magic, stealth, and damage effect to combat in certain situlation. They summon Light Aura Warden that summon Light Spirits that'll help in combat. They're helpful in stealth missions.

Lunar Hunter:

They're similar to Demon Hunter, but they're different. They don't do any Brutal Ritual but they go to the Light Naaru to do their own Ritual. There are Demon Hunters and those are unsuccessful to complete their Demon Hunter Ritual who came to the Light Naaru to restore them and give their slights back and killing the Demon Soul trapped in them. They use Warglaives but forged it in the Light Crystal. Their tattoos changed dragstrictly to pure and Aura. They feel free and glad to be free from the nightmare of the demons daunting their minds.

Solar Knights:

They're similar to Death Knight, but they use the Light different way and restore life to those died in combat. They use creatures of darkess to restore their life and heal people during combat. They can summon creature of darkness to aid them in battle.

Chrimson Light Ranger:

Chrimson Light Ranger are similar to the Elves ranger but have tattoos on the face and light armor that they use Holy Light Armor. They can be Nightbrone and Night Elves. They have a arrow ability that they use Light Arrows to hit units and structures and cancel out shadow/dark/void/fel orbs arrow effect. They have area effect. They can summon 2 Light Wolves to aid them.

WoW Lore:

These elves are beliefs in the Holy Light, the Naaru and wanted to expaded it. Unlike the Nightbrone, they have made a Lightwell that they use their ocean to make it in the Light so the people of the Divine Elves can use it to help them survive. They were created by the Light Naaru thousands of years ago and discovered during the time of the war and let those who wanted to expand on their research and beliefs in the Light.

The Night Elves started to see the Light might have some side affects on them and starting to forbid them to study the Light any deeper, if they did, they're banished from their homeland and never returned.

Some race like the Night Elves and the Nightbrone that left the Horde and hopeless and the ones that are currupted by lacking of their Nightwell source of feeding that joined with the Divine Elves to help them make their homeland protective and well balanced and help the ones needed lack of source of feeding magic to purify them to not to feed on magic.

They capture creatures that has Fel, Dark, and Void magic in them to train them to fight their aid. They sometime sacrifice the creatures to make food and medicine and pure them in the light. They capture Void Elves and Nightbrone that are betrayed or doing evil things to make them slaves or trying to manipulate them to join their society or be slaves.

The Divine Elves went out to find a way to join back to the Alliance and they went to see Anduin to speak with him in the Council meeting, but the Night Elves kept denying them but they're accepted in the Alliance and gave their cordniates to the Alliance only the Elder tell the Alliance, but very few disagree with the agreement and didn't like the Night Elves treated on how they them so the abandon or disused Divine Elves went to the Horde Council and tell how the Night Elves treated them badly, and they discuss their society is and the Horde Council deciding and the Orcs, Trolls, Trurans, Blood Elves, and the Nightbrone agreed with to join, but the Forsaken strongly disliking them and didn't wanted to join. But in all, the abandoned Divine Elves join the Horde.

They made their own small base and camp in the Horde Terrain and made their own Lightwell with the Blood Elves help them made and set up. The Abandon Divine Elves rename their race to Solar Kin Elves and they let the Blood Elves to join their Society that they do believe in the light and wanted to study more about it.

Both side went to war and face their own of tratiors of their kind. The Solar Kin Elves had been defeated numerous times more then Divine Elves. But the Elder died during the war was trying to protect the homeland of the Divine Elves. But the heir of the leadership lies with his childerns, a son and daughter. They respected the Alliance races as equal.

Alliance's Quest:

The Daughter of the Divine Elves and a small scout was traveling around in the Eastern Kingdom and was ambushed by the Forsaken and attacked them, they sent a scout to the nearest kingdom to Stromwind to ask for aid in desprite needs.

So the champion travel with the scout on the horse to get to the Daughter in time and they saw they killed the rest of the scout and srounding the Daughter, the Champion came in and saved the Daughter of Divine Elves. When the scout of Forsaken was dead, she introduce the Champion and lead the Champion to their Homeland in a long adventure and she discussed their society and culture on the way. Once they reached their homland, the Daughter asked the Champion for a few things to look around and introduce themselves. If they speak to a Night Elf that isn't a priest, they'll scoff at them and tries to be friendly and don't talk a lot. And the same with the Void Elves but in distrust way but trying to be friendly aswell.

Once the Champion finish doing quests for the Divine Elves around that they need, the guard tell the Champion to go see the Princess. The Daughter glad to see the Champion and asking a major thing for them to do. She asked the Champion to kill the Forsaken leader and the Undead leaders to make the Forsaken goes short on leadership. Once returned from killing the Forsaken Leader, she'll give the Champion a set of the Divine Armor of the Classes that the Champion is currently and money.

Horde's Quest:

The Leader of the Solar Kin Elves was under attack and asking the Orcs/Trurans/Blood Elves on where the Champion is and at to aid them. The Leader is different at different location and they're apart of a Solar Kin Council to be sure in check of everything.

The Champion helped aided off the Humans/Night Elves from invading their base/camp. When the enemy is killed, they appreciate the Champion and tell them to look around and help around the base/camp as much as they needed, but the leader also assigned the Champion to infiltrate the enemy scouts camp and destroy the leader of the camp and gather information of their plans.

Once returned with the quest, they tell them to find the Draenei/Night Elves camp and capture them for experiment or as slaves. The Chamption took the small scout of Solar Kin Elves to capture the Draenei/Night Elves from the scout camp and gather information and material. When returned with the quest completed, the scout took them to prison and the leader gave a set of Light Armor of the Champion that is currently wearing and money.

Warcraft 3 Info

For the race for the Divine Elves are Night Elves, Nightbrone, and Blood Elves and the units can be females and males (of choices)

Units/buildings:

Armor color:

They have Yellow and Teal as a option as a primate color on all units like how the blood elves does on certain body/armor.

Workers:

They're Night Elf similar to High/Blood elf, but gather wood using magic like Wisp not destroying trees.

Abilities:

They can heal units with area effect if they're near and use 15% percent of health but mana cost 25 and they have 500 mana and 350 health.

Lines:

"Yes?"

"The light shall be with us"

"I gotta gather materials for making our base"

"The power of the void burns the light, it hurts"

"The Power of the Light is Strong in the Atmosphere"

Champions:

Lunar Hunter:

Similar to Demon Hunter, but wears light armor and have warglavies. The Lunar Hunters are Night Elves and Blood Elves

Abilites:

They have absorbed, heal chain, aura light effect that gain resist and heal faster rate, for ultimate skill that the Lunar Hunter has turned into a angle of light and gain attack boost, speed, defense, and ranged light beam that deal 500 damage to big/boss unit and 250 for small/median units.

Lines:

"We're the Divine Elves to protect the land"

"Demons dwell in my mind are gone and now, we're free"

"The Light shall earse the Darkness"

"I can still feel the Darkness within me"

*phone rang* "Darkness?! I'm done with you" *ignores it*

Solar Knight:

Similar to Death Knight, but more like the Watchers but with a sword and spear for melee and wear mid to heavy armor. For male, they're on a Light Elk that was born in the Divine Elves homeland. And for the female, they use flyiers similar to the Night elves birds, but they're pure in light and have different feather patterns. The Solar Knights are Nightbrone.

Abilities:

They use Shadow drain to gain both mana and health, they use Light orb to heal unit and damage unit, they have a self heal to kill 1 enemy immediately and heal quater or half depends on the size of the unit. For ultimate skill, they summon a portal to summon horde of shadow/void/fel creatures

Lines:

"The Light calls my aid"

"The Darkness shall die"

"We shall never given into the Darkness"

"Darkness could be anywhere"

Star Warden:

Similar to Warden, but they're more on attack and defense. They use light to medium armor. They use what Warden use for a weapon. The Lunar Warden can be Nightbrone/Night Elves

Abilities:

They have area effect ability that hit multiple units at once for 15% of damage. They use the Elune stars as light to hit multiple units and heal units. They have a blink ability that hit units srounded them and given them damage effect for 15 second but the attack effect doesn't work when use blink ability and doesn't use a lot of mana when blinking to where no enemy is near or in ranged. For their ultimate skill, they summon a Light Aura of the Stars, it's a shadow of Star Warden and Light aura replace the shadow. They use a totem to heal and use electricity beam to hit the units chain and deal amount of damage.

Lines:

"I serve the Light, the Light shall guide me"

"Light, give me hope and courage to help my people"

"I will finish the hunt"

"I'm here to protect my people"

"I'm one with the Light, the Light is with me"

Chrimson Light Ranger(New Custom):

Chrimson Light Ranger are similar to the Elves ranger but have tattoos on the face and light armor that they use Holy Light Armor. They can be Nightbrone, Night Elves and Blood Elves

Abilites:

They have a arrow ability that they use Light Arrows to hit units and structures and cancel out shadow/dark/void/fel orbs arrow effect. They have a area effect that they can heal 5% of the health sround the Crimson Light Ranger and itself and gain attack boost and defense for range unit and speed for melee units that they gain 10% of it. They can summon 2 Light Wolves can they have a stun damage, melee area effect, and once die, they rise any fallen units that are allies or their own. They're not on time limit. For the Ultimate Skill, the Light Ranger use a horn and summon 10 Melee units and ranged units to aid them and rise any fallen units and Heroes that are not raise from the Alter.

Lines:

"The Light is my ally"

"The Shadow will burn"

"The Arrow is more painful then a musket"

"This Land will be mine to rule"

"I must protect my people no matter the cost"

Barracks units:

Holy Knigts:

These are the Knights of the Divine Elves, they have armor of the Nightbrone and Night Elves sentinels armor.

Abilities:

They have block and Light Berserk that does pushes the units away and stun damage. They have a heal aura that heal themselves but gain attack boost of 5% of other units then themselves and only 5% if there's multiple.

Lines:

"We're ready to serve the light"

"The Light and the Dark balance"

"We're ready to fight"

Bright Archers:

They're similar to the High Elves, but they have tattoos on their face.

Abilities:

They have a cloak when it's Night time. They have a Light Arrows deal 10% more damage. They also have multiple damage effect when upgraded to the unit when the capital is at the 3rd stage and deal 5% of damage.

Lines:

"Follow the leader into battle"

"The arrow bright the day"

"You dare abandon me"

"We're ready to defend"

Fel/Void Tiger/Bear:

The Fel/Void option in the barracks cost 150 gold and 40 trees and the Tiger/Bear option cost 130 gold and 70 trees. The Bear/Tiger are kinda based off of Duridism of it, but have Fel/Void.

Abilities:

The Bears ability have rampage that they attack swifty and fast, dealing the same damage. They also have a rebirth only use once because on how tanky they are. They throw rocks at air units and deal slightly half of the damage that they usually do.

The Tigers ability have a jump ability that they leap over ledges and get across easily. They do attack air units by leaping and dealing damage that they do. They have a stealth ability and a area effect that attack the srounding it.

Holy Nest Riders Units:

Can be unlocked on the second stage of the capital

Divine Light Dragon:

These dragons are Light version and they're red and orange scheme.

Abilites:

they can be ride by Archers and use a Light Aura effect that can make it speed attack more and damage effect and attack with breathing shadow flame in range.

Durid of Hawk Light:

These durids are hawks and and similar to Tolon of Flame, but they're melee as normal. In air, their ranged. They can be Night Elves and Nightbrone.

Abilities:

they have a ability to changed into birds and attack with durid magic and they use scout and rain elune stars on enemy for 10 seconds about 10% of damage, but not too much. In normal form, they use the ring blade to melee and they have a area ability give units some protection for 10 mins.

Lines:

"Fly with me"

"The Elune Light shall guide us"

"For the Divine Elves homeland"

Void Dungeon Keep Units:

This can be Unlocked on second stage of the capital.

Void Servents:

These are Void Elves as servent/worker. They work on buildings and repairing.

Abilites:

they have a similar ability to worker from the humans. They build barns, towers, defense, and monument that can give Divine Elves buffs within the whole base starting area and gave them speed, range unit attack, regeneration of health and mana by 20%. They can be changed into a melee unit or a ranged unit with no cool down and option to change back.

Lines:

"The Light Narru wanted us to join, but i refuse to join the Light"

"The void of the shadow shall keep me alive"

"All hail to the Void"

Void Caster:

they're mages of the Void Elves, they're held researching and curing the void elves and void creatures to the Light.

Abilites:

They have a ability to do range damage and rise dead units as Void Gattack and Archer, their not on cooldown but have low hp but have high defense and mid attack. They have life steal and area spell effect in a circle around the enemy unit, damage them about 5% and stun for 10 seconds.

Lines:

"We're are the Void Elves"

"We shall get rid of fel magic"

"we must stay alive"

"We shall reclaim the land"

Crimson Guards:

They're like the Spellbreakers, but they're guards to the Void Dungeon Keep.

Abilites:

They do mid range damage and attack air units. They're high defense and attack. They do mana drain about 10%. They also do lighting chain attack on enemy units for 25%. And they have area effect that they gain attack speed and range for 10% and defense for melee units.

Lines:

"We protect our people, we must keep them safe"

"The dark power have no effect on us"

"If we die, we'll become a source of Light and powerful"

Light Narru of Internally Units:

This can be unlocked on the third stage of the capital

Narru Protector:

they're protector of the Narru and have a robe cult or a monk style of a cult. They do melee damage

Abilities:

They have a protection. They have a stun attack that does small damage but stun them for a min. And the other one is a

Summon a Light Elemental that has a ability area effect that deal damage to enemy units and heal friendly units.

Lines:

"We're the protrctors of the Light Narru"

"The Narru wants you to join us"

"The Narru bless us that we gave tributes to help to aid us"

"The Tributes will help our cause"

Narru Durid of Animal Keeper:

These are the Durids Keeper of the Light Narru. They can transform into a Bear, Tiger, Boar, Elk, and Wolves.

Abilities:

These Durid can have up to 2 transform and they can be picked in the Knowledge of Narru. They also have a ability to heal amount. For the bear form, they have ramage and deal amount of damage. In tiger from, they have scrach and deal damage. For the boar, they charge in and deal damage and they can be range and melee. For elk, rhey can be ride on melee units for those have a ride button. And wolves, they gain bloodlust and attack swifty and fast.

Lines:

"The Narru has awaken"

"We watch over the Narru thousand years ago"

"We protect the nature and our people"

Narru Shaman:

These are the Shamans that believes in the light. They use wolve or elk skin as armor. They're range unit.

Abilities:

They can use totems for healing, summon a a elemental depends on what enviorment their in, and they capture units to bring to the Narru and making them join their sides.

Lines:

"The element speaks to me about the Light"

"The darkness shrouds everywhere"

"Storm, Earth, and Light, heed my call"

"The Light shall protect us"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and enjoy it, leave a like on it. If you're interesting to make my custom race, message me on Discord, it's Flare Fire#5729 and let me know if you have any other questions or thoughts or idea. Please credit the idea to me.


End file.
